


Oh Gods,Not Again

by theconsultingstrangevidder



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Emma falls in love with Sherlock, Emma finally sees the truth about the pirate, F/M, Fantasy, Light Angst, Romance, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock and Rumple are buddies, Some Humor, They take a journey to the Underworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/pseuds/theconsultingstrangevidder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Emma waits for Merida to train Rumplestiltskin and make him brave,she founds a stranger on the basement of her house.Who is he,and what does he wants from her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> :Emma is still the Dark One here,and there is none of the Hook is the Dark One too nonsense.Not a C$ or H00k friendly fic.

Since the moment Emma Swan arrived at Storybrooke five years ago she learned a lot of things. 

 

She was the daughter of Snowhite and Prince Charming.Her mother's closest friend was Red Riding Hood that she was also the Big Bad Wolf,and her Granny was the Big Bad Wolf before her. 

 

She was also co-parenting her son Henry with the Evil Queen,that she was now deeply in love with Robin Hood while Emma herself was currently dating Killian Jones also known as Captain Hook. Oh right...she almost forgot to mention that the Evil Queen has a half sister,that she actually is the Wicked Witch of the West.And said son Henry found himself to not only be the grandson of Snowhite and Prince Charming,but also the grandson of Rumplestiltskin,and adopted son of the Evil Queen and nephew of the Wicked Witch of the West. 

 

Now Rumplestiltskin was a whole different story.He wasn't only Rumplestiltskin,oh no.He was also the Beast,the Fairy God Mother ( or was it father? ) of Cinderella,the Crocodile ( Hook still insists calling him that ),the latest and longer lasted Dark One,a simple spinster and Gods help her,Peter Pan's son. 

 

He was propably also the reason almost everyone in this town still excited or was even born in the first place.Born like her and Regina,and their son.And all because of his son,Neal.Henry's father.Her first love.The man she lost time and time again,just like Rumplestiltskin did.It was after Neal's death that she actually considered and decided to try and give a chance to a relationship with Hook.And it was after Neal's death that Rumplestiltskin lost whatever control he had over the curse that made him the Dark One,and despite his efforts and promises in his son's grave,he tried to get rid of his curse by killing Hook,and trapping the fairies in a magical hat.If she wanted to be fair,she assumed that the fact that he was also a prizoner for an entire year and a little bit more of the Wicked Witch of the West that was kinda obssesed with him,while having absorded his son into his body trying to keep him from dying wasn't actually something very easy to recover from. 

 

In this last five years she wasn't only in Storybrooke of course.They also visited other realms as well from time to time,just to change their views.In the last five years,except from Storybrooke she had also being at the Enchanted Forest,where she met Mulan,and Aurora a.k.a. The Sleeping Beauty,and Hook,and Lancelot,and the Queen of Hearts,that her name was Cora.And she was the mother of the Evil Queen.And former lover of Rumplestiltskin.And she was killed by her mother Snowhite,after she found out that Cora killed her own mother. 

 

Oh right she had also visited Neverland.Because her son's grand-grandfather abducted him,because he needed the heart of the truest believer so HE could live.Meaning he tried to kill his grand-grandson.And trapped his son on the Pandora Box. 

 

After Neverland she visited the Enchanted Forest again,but it was more complicated this time since her and Hook they landed there back in the day where her parents had met each other.But that didn't go really well since she interrupted the meeting and change the course of things,and then she had to find a way to make them meet and fall in love with each other again.How she finally did it,is still a mystery to her. 

 

She can't tell if the ''Heroes & villains'' story of the Author can actually count for the last time she was at the Enchanted Forest,where everything was upside down.Her mother became the Evil Queen,her father became the ( literally ) heartless servant of her mother,and Regina that is the original Evil Queen had taken her mother's place.Well...at least he didn't change their names,thank Gods.That would be hella confusing. 

 

The last realm she visited was Camelot.Right after SHE became the Dark One.She was trying to save Regina's life,when the dark curse that untill then it was inside Rumplestiltskin,had her surrounded and tried to drown the light that Regina after years of trying had in her heart.They had removed the curse from Rumplestiltskin heart without killing him which it was a first.All the Dark Ones before and until him,in order to get the powers,had to kill the previous one,with a dagger that then carried their name. 

 

When she get to Camelot,she tried to find Merlin,that was trapped in a tree...no wait.He was the tree.He was the only one that could help her to get rig of the dark curse forever,and destroy it once and for all.He didn't succed.The curse was too tempting.The voices of all the other Dark Ones were messing with her head and heart.They pussed all of her buttons.In the end she surrended to it.But at Camelot she found out that the dagger and the legendary Excalimber,were once one blade.One weapon.And if it was united,it could destroy all the darkness.Or in the wrong hands ( or the right hands,after all it's just a matter of perspective ),it could destroy all the light.Also she found out that the legendary King Arthur wasn't so noble and kind as everyone believed once upon a time.Sometimes books can really be deceiving,but better not to mention that in front of Belle. 

 

That was why she removed everyone's memories from the six weeks that they spent in Camelot.That's why she abducted the comatose Rumplestiltskin.To make him a hero.The purest hero that ever excisted.That's also why she removed Merida's heart ( another aqquintance from Camelot ).So she could order her to train him.To make him brave.So HE could remove the Excalibur from the stone. 

 

Emma Swan,after five years in Storybrooke,she was absolutely sure,that she already had seen everything.But then again,while Rumplestiltskin and Merida was in the woods training,she didn't expect to meet someone at the basement of her house that she kept Excalibur safe in it's stone.Someone she never saw at Storybrooke before in the last five years.A tall man with curly hair and slim figure,with a long Belfast coat,and his back to her,facing the sword. 

 

''Who are you?'' she asked.The man turned slowly to look at her.His blue/green eyes found hers at once.His face was kinda fascinating.Awesome cheekbones,full lips...he wasn't attractive in the convessional way like Killian.But you wouldn't call him ugly either.He was...interesting and quite pleasing to look at.He smirked at her,but he didn't answer her. 

 

''I'm gonna ask you one more time and i demand you to speak.Who...are...you?'' she asked again,while at the same time she got closer to him.The mysterious man let a chukle and drop his eyes on the floor. 

 

''The name'' he started with his eyes down ''is Sherlock Holmes'' he completed looking at her deep in the eyes again.''And we need to talk,Emma Swan''. 

 

From the moment that Emma heard the man's name,she could only think one thing. 

 

''Oh God's not again...''


	2. The introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me too long to finish it. As before this hasn't be beta'd and all mistakes are mine.

''Are you paying attention?'' was the next thing Emma heard,coming from a strong and deep baritone voice,and a tall dark man.She suddenly realized that she indeed,wasn't paying any attention at what he was telling her.

 

''I'm sorry.I just...zoned out for a bit.'' she said trying to sound calmer that she felt in reality.

 

''You don't say.May i ask why?'' he asked her back,his voice filled with a mix of annoyance and amusement.She looked him in the eyes and didn't speak for a minute.

 

''Are you really Sherlock Holmes?I mean is any of you actually fictional here?Is Captain America real too?How is this possible?'' she kept asking,not being able to stop until she heard him laugh.

 

''Are you laughing at me?'' she almost shouted feeling insulted.The man had the nerve to look her in the eyes,and while he did try to stop himself from laughing,he didn't managed it very well.

 

''How is it possible to surprise you?'' he replied. ''Aren't you the daughter of Snowhite and Prince Charming?And who's Captain America?'' he finished looking confused in his last question.

 

''He's...oh never mind.'' she said. ''So you are Sherlock Holmes.'' she finished admitting defeat at the ridiculeness of the sittuation. ''I shouldn't have come to Storybrooke.'' thought to herself.

 

''Indeed i am.'' he answered without missing a bit.

 

''And what do you want?Why are you here?'' she asked.

 

''Is not obvious?'' he said while he started to move closer to her.

 

''Is it?I'm sorry but i found myself a bit dumbstruck with you being here.'' answered Emma,stepping back and away from him,not that he seemed to have noticed.

 

Soon she found herself stopped against the wall.And him stopping close to her.So close she could almost feel his body against hers.

 

''Well then...i guess i should explain my self.'' he said with his eyes piercing into hers.He kept looking at her for a while,and then suddenly he lowered his head,close to her ear. 

 

''I want to make a deal with the Dark One.'' he finally finished,his deep voice just a bit more than a whisper,and his warm breath reaching Emma's skin,making her shiver.

 

It was sheer damn luck for her that she couldn't see the smirk he wore in his attractive face,when he saw her physical reaction.But she knew from the very beggining,that this man meant nothing but trouble...

 

__________________________

 

Rumple was walking slowly to get at Emma's house.He was leaning heavily in his cane,his limp coming back stronger now that he didn't had magic.Belle and Merida were following him closely,without talking.He was ready to make a deal with the Dark One.

 

But as he started walking up the stairs he saw the door wide open.At the same moment he heard people running behind him and as he turned his head,he saw the Charmings,Regina and the idiot pirate to run towards the house and them.

 

It was then that Regina and David saw them and stopped running at once,with Snow and Hook to stop as well.No doubt it was an awkward meeting,since for the first few seconds they just stood there looking at each other.

 

Thankfully it was David that put a stop in to the sillence that had started to settle.

 

''She let you go?'' he asked gesturing towards the open door.

 

''Not exactly,no.'' said Rumple. ''She send me for training.To make me...a hero,with the help of the youg lady over here.'' he finished turning his eyes to Merida.

 

''You?A hero?Don't make me l...'' they heard Hook starting to say until the moment Regina with a swift movement of her hand she took his voice away.Rumple couldn't help but feel somewhat proud for his old student.Hook on the other hand looked furious.

 

''So why is the door open?Are you coming or are you leaving?'' was the next question coming from David,that looked quite relieved with Regina's decision.

 

''We are coming,the door was already open.''

 

''What?Why?'' came the question from Snow this time.

 

''How the hell should we know,we just came here.'' was the answer she received from Belle,that couldn't resist anymore the urge to roll her eyes at them.Rumple felt like he couldn't love her more than this very minute.

 

''So if the door was already open,and we all just came here...then who opened it and why?'' asked Regina. ''Do you think it's possible that Emma left it open?Waiting for Gold to return?''

 

''I guess the only way to learn that,is to go in'' said Rumple and just like that he turned his back,stepped on the final stairs to the portch and entered the house,knowing very well without looking that the others were following close behind him.

 

___________________________

 

Sherlock stepped away from Emma and he turned his back at her once again.For the second time today he glanced around the basement,his eyes falling mostly in the something like bed near the wall and the sword in the middle.He knew of course the legends about Excalimber,even if he never really cared if they were true.But right now as he looked at it,he couldn't help but feel curious.He banished every thought about it though as he heard Emma moving from behind him.

 

''What kind of a deal?'' she asked. So he picked her interest. Good. ''What's this about?'' she pressed him for an answer. He wasn't willing to answer her at this moment though. First he needed to see his old friend, and if his calculations were right he would see him again in five...four...three...

 

''Miss Swan?'' came a voice from the middle of the stairs. There! 

 

Emma turned towards Gold's voice and she saw him coming down with everyone behind him. Her parents, Regina and Killian, Belle and Merida. From one moment to another the basement was almost full with people.

 

And Sherlock bloody Holmes was still with his back turned away from her. Damn them all!

 

''Emma?What's going on here,who is this?'' was Snow question, as she was almost running towards her daughter but with her eyes glued in Sherlock's back.

 

''He's um...'' she started answering but she never make it that far when in that moment Hook drawed his sword ready to attack at the same time that Rumple took a good look at the stranger and said...

 

''Sherlock?'' with his voice full with wonder, and something like a smile starting to grow in his face.

 

Sherlock turned again towards the whole group, his eyes founding without much trying Rumple's face and he smiled with a smile that reached his eyes.

 

''Rumplestiltskin.It's so good to see you again.'' he said taking a few steps towards his friend, opening his arms.

 

The entire group became complete speechless when he saw the two men hug and laugh with each other.Speechless until Merida broke the silence.

 

''I did not see that coming.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon with any luck. And i will try to make it longer too.


End file.
